Play Along
by TokioDoll
Summary: A little oneshot about Puck letting the Glee club know about his life in an uncharacteristic display.


**I recently started watching Glee, and fell in love. A little oneshot about Puck and his feelings about his life. A little OOC for Puck, I admit, but I wanted to get the story out of me.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee. Although it would be a nice holiday gift.  
**

* * *

Puck sat in the corner of the choir room, listening to the voices of his fellow Glee-ers flowing together. He sighed softly, resting his head against the wall. He didn't feel like singing. There wasn't anything especially great for him to sing about. Nothing to celebrate.

"Puck?" Puck looked up suddenly as Mr. Schuester called out his name, whacking his head against the windowsill. The Glee clubbers tittered, and he shot a glare at them.

"Yeah?" He asked, with more agressiveness than required. "What?"

"Puck, this piece is for everybody to sing. Including you." Mr. Schuester told him. "I'd like it if you could sing along, rather then staring out the window."

Puck scowled. "I was thinking." He mumbled, but sat up and sang along half-heartedly. They finished the song, and Puck knew that Mr. Schuester wasn't satisfied with his singing today. Well, screw him.

"Good job today, guys." He said, glancing down at some sheet music. "You guys can chill while I figure this out." He chewed on the back of a pen, gazing intensly down at the music. The room filled with chatter.

"So, Puck, apparently you're capable of thought?" Mercedes joked. "Seriously, you need to get your head in the game."

"Yeah, I can think." Puck said angrily. He didn't like being teased. He had a tough exterior, but inside things like that hurt.

"All you think about is sex and football, then." She shot back at him. A few people nodded like she had a fair point.

"I'm not just some stupid horny kid!" Puck shouted suddenly, standing up so his chair fell over backwards. The room grew silent. Mike looked away from Britanny for once to stare at Puck. Mr. Schester looked up from the sheet music, half-eaten pen dangling out of his mouth. Puck did have a short temper, but he didn't always blow up this easily.

"You all think that I just care about sex, and football! That I don't have feelings, that there isn't anybody I care about! Like I'm not human!" He continued. "I'm a person, too! I hurt, too! You, and all your perfect, happy lives! You don't have to worry about paying the bills, or making sure that there's enough money to feed your mom and your little sister! You don't have a lima loser for a dad, or a mom that comes home just to drink and smoke a pack! Your dad didn't hit you!" He yelled at the speechless people around him. "Your dad didn't beat you, didn't hurt you! He didn't... leave you." His voice broke, and he stopped the rant. He sat down on a chair, burying his face in his hands.

Mercedes's mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Mr. Schuester walked over, avoiding the knocked over-chair. "Puck, you need to calm-"

"No, you calm down!" He shouted, his usually clear eyes wet with unshed tears. He dissolved into broken, heavy sobs. Mr. Schuester motioned for the teens to leave the room, and they silently but quickly rushed out the door. There was nothing more uncomfortable then being confronted with somebody as strong as Puck crying.

"Puck..." Mr. Schuester said softly, rubbing Puck's back as he sobbed into his palms. His sobs slowly changed to soft whimpers, and he eventually sat up and wiped the tears from his red eyes. He stood up, and nodded at Mr. Schuester. Puck was trying to pretend it never happened, to regain his 'tough guy' appearance. Mr. Schuester played along, staying silent as Puck left the room and shut the door.

"Do you think he's okay?" Mercedes asked Kurt. "I feel really bad about it, I didn't know it would hurt him so much..."

"Don't worry about it." Kurt said. "It's Puck, we're all going to pretend it never happened, at that's that. Nobody's stupid enough to confront him about it."

Quinn and Finn were carrying a similar conversation with Tina and the two cheerleaders, and Artie, Rachel, and Mike were also discussing the happenings of that afternoon. All of them agreed that it would be best to just ignore it, and move on. It would be kindest to just let him be.

Puck sat in the corner of a deserted hall, fiddling with his fingers. He decided to pretend it never happened. Maybe the others would play along.

* * *

**Reveiw, please! I love feedback.**

**Happy holidays!**


End file.
